¡Crick Crack!
by Daydreams01
Summary: Esa noche había empezado mal y el insomnio que sufría no hacía sino empeorar la situación. Shonen-ai


Esa noche había empezado mal y el insomnio que sufría no hacía sino empeorar la situación.

Len suspiró pesadamente, mientras se removía en la cama, buscando alguna posición cómoda.

¡Crick Crack! Rechinó su cama con los bruscos movimientos del chico, sonidos que se hicieron insoportables para cierta niña rubia que dormía en la cama de al lado.

-¡Len!- se quejó -¡Si quieres hacer eso, ve al baño!

El rubio suspiró, confundido. No había entendido la indirecta de su hermana. ¿Hacer qué? Baño, baño, baño.

¡Ah! ¿Un momento? ¿Qué clase de pervertido creía Rin que él era? ¡Sólo estaba buscando una posición cómoda en esa cama barata! Estuvo a punto de regañarla cuando vio su rostro en perfecta calma, durmiendo tranquilamente y él deseó no interrumpir su descanso.

Decidió dejar de pensar en su hermanita y buscar métodos más efectivos para conciliar el sueño. Contar ovejas le pareció una buena opción, pues había escuchado que era un método bastante efectivo.

Se hizo la imagen mental de un campo verde, una cerca y una oveja que saltaba encima de la cerca… dos ovejas que saltaban encima de la cerca…tres ovejas…cuatro ovejas…cinco ovejas…seis ovejas…¿Porqué ovejas? ¿No podría contar otra cosa? ¿Qué tal gallinas? Una gallina…dos gallinas…tres gallinas… ¿Qué tan alto pueden saltar las gallinas? Talvez la cerca era demasiado alta para sus gallinas…Tal vez podría investigarlo al día siguiente... ¿en dónde se había quedado?

Bufó y volvió a removerse en la cama, volviendo a escuchar el ¡Crick crack! Bien, tal vez pensar en cualquier otra cosa le ayudaría a dormir. Se tapó la cara con la manta y pensó en…ser un héroe… ¡no! ¡Un súper héroe! Salvar al desprotegido y ser adorado por un montón de fans desquiciadas, no sonaba nada mal. Si sabía volar podría viajar por los más inhóspitos lugares de la Tierra y conocer distintas culturas. Claro, el único requisito era usar un traje de superhéroe…recordó cierta música que alguna vez cantó…"Mágico gatito Len, Len"

¡Crick crack!

No, ser superhéroe no era tan bueno (al menos, si te consideran un chico-shota)

¡Crick crack!

-¡Len! ¡Podrías estarte quieto!- reprochó medio dormida su hermana

-Um…claro Rin- mencionó él en un susurro.

Veamos ¿Otro tema en el cuál pensar? ¡Ya! Hacia poco Rin lo obligó a ver un animé en el cual había una interesante chica de pelo azul, la cual poseía una personalidad extraordinaria desde su punto de vista. ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica? Ko... ¡Konata!. Tal vez podría pensar en tener una novia así ¡Si! ¡Esa sería la chica ideal!

¡Crick crack!

No…chicas no era buen tema en el cual pensar considerando que todos sus movimientos eran delatados por ese quejido...otro tema…otro tema…

-¿Rin?- susurró, acercándose a la cama contraria- ¿estás despierta?

Como no recibió contestación, fue rumbo a la cocina de la casa, dispuesto a tomar un poco de leche que tranquilice su sistema nervioso.

Caminó torpemente en la oscuridad, tanteando los objetos a su alrededor en busca de los interruptores de las luces cuando, de pronto, resbaló con un líquido frío y gomoso que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Auch!- se quejó y pudo distinguir una risita cerca suyo- ¿Ah?

-¡Hey! ¡Onii-Chan!- saludó el peliazul encendiendo la luz, mientras observaba al rubio tumbado en el suelo- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Yo? Vine a abrazar al suelo, pues creí que se sentía muy solo- comentó Len sarcástico, notando el helado derretido a su alrededor.

-¡Baka! ¡En tu cuarto también tienes suelo!- comentó Kaito con malicia, aguantado la risa- Además, estás sentado sobre mi helado

-Tu helado estaba tirado en el suelo- comentó el otro, molesto

-De todas formas, estás sentado sobre él. Además, tendrías que estar durmiendo… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Onii-Chan?

-Vine a tomar un poco de leche, pues no logro conciliar el sueño- explicó el rubio, levantándose con cierta dificultad y sintiendo su cuerpo pegajoso por la fría sustancia

-¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! Dicen que uno no puede dormir cuando alguien sueña contigo- mencionó el mayor, sin prestar atención a sus palabras

-Mis admiradoras no me dejan dormir- razonó Len con una sonrisa complacida

-Pero, es la primera vez que tienes insomnio ¿Verdad?

La sonrisa se disipó del rostro del menor, comprendiendo la burla. Inmediatamente, intentó recompone su orgullo, diciendo algo sarcástico, pero el peliazul lo interrumpió…

-También podría ser que alguien siempre sueña contigo y, en este momento, no lo está haciendo.

-¿Quién podría ser esa persona? ¡Me está causando muchos problemas!- bromeó el rubio, pero el otro chico simplemente se inclinó hacia él seriamente

-Tal vez esa persona es la misma que bajó a comer helado para conciliar el sueño…

Kaito observó al menor a los ojos, mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros. Un sonrojo invadió el rostro de ambos y Len se estremeció al notar la cercanía del mayor. Su cálido aliento chocaba contra su rostro, contrastando el frío que sentía en su cuerpo por el helado pegoteado.

-Ka…Kaito- gimió el chico cuando sintió sobre sus labios algo cálido, un suave roce que lo dejó expectante a más. Sin embargo, sólo recibió una sonrisa y un "ve a tu cuarto, es hora de dormir"

-Claro – sonrió el rubio, sin embargo antes de apartarse completamente del peliazul lo tomó por la cintura y…

¡Crick Crack! ¡Crick Crack!

Len se removió molesto.

-¡Rin! ¡Me despertaste! ¡No te muevas tanto, por favor!- regañó a la rubia, mientras se volvía a cubrir con las mantas e intentaba regresa a ese pegajoso sueño.

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Este es el resultado de pasar un fin de semana sin Internet y puros comerciales en la televisión. ¡Ah! y por supuesto, de un domingo con insomnio.

Críticas, comentarios, en la casillita de abajo por favor. ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!


End file.
